Rememberence
by Rouge-Scout0130
Summary: I recount the events of Beacon and even more through Jaune's perspective. Rated M for sexual themes a lot farther in, as well as blood and gore. (JaunexPyrrha) (RubyxBlake) (WiessxYang) (NoraxRen) and many others along the way.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down at my desk in my house one late night, easing into it as not to wake Pyrrha or the kids. I looked down at the computer as it booted up, waiting for the home screen to come up. Once the screen popped up I tapped the Journal icon, opening a fresh page for me to jot down any or all thoughts that came to my mind. But I had a certain train of thoughts I wanted to set down onto the virtual paper, the thoughts during the moment in my life the made me who I am today, into the loving husband and father, and one of the eight saviors of Remnant. My fingers tapped the keys, putting the first words of my story at the prestigious academy. 'It all started on initiation day.'

* * *

It all started on initiation day, I had woken up early that morning to get ready and pack the rest of my belongings into the last suitcases. I go bounding down the stairs of my family's small house, walking into the kitchen to find my mother making breakfast and my dad reading the paper, not an unusual site to see in the morning. What was though was a package on the table in front of my father, it was bound in an old type of paper, the wrapping held together by a small piece of twine string. I took my seat at the table next to my dad, waiting for mom to finish breakfast. It was only a few moments before breakfast was done, I got up to get my plate when my mother set a pre-made plate in front of me,

"Sit down sweetie, today is a big day for you." She smiles and I sat back down, grabbing a fork I look down to see scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. My mom then placed a similar plate in front of my dad, he put the paper down and looked over to me.

"Morning Jaune, have a nice rest?" He asked, I simply nod and continue to eat. My mom sits down and looks over to dad, she nudges him and her eyes dart to the package. He gives a nod and turns to me, "Jaune, I know today you're going off to train to help protect not only Vale, but all of Remnant, and there is a certain tradition all of the Arc men have had the honor to take part in." He reaches out for the package and holds it out to me, I reach out and grab it, feeling it's weight I rest it on my lap. I look down at it before slowly sliding the old string away and releasing the wrappings, I undo the paper to see a sword resting on my lap, resting in an odd looking sheath. My eyes go wide as as I notice the blue hilt I had admired for all my young child life. I grasp the handle and pull back slightly, hearing the hiss of steel on steel. I admire the tempered steel that made the blade of the long sword, razor sharp even after three generations.

"But Dad, This is the family sword, I thought I was never supposed to touch this?" I asked bewildered, in all truth I didn't want to remind him of his past words. He chuckles and smiles at me,

"That's true Jaune, but today is the day you finally become a real man. Your great-great-grandfather carried this sword into battle and his son carried it for his huntsman carrier, and his son after that. Even I carried this sword through my carrier and now Jaune, it's your turn to wield this sword and carry on the Arc name." His face had a look of great pride, his smile reaching even his tired eyes. I look down at the sword once again and felt like I didn't stand up to the Arc name,

"But Dad, I don't know if I'm worthy to carry this sword, I'm not as fast or strong as my sisters." My shoulders droop as I mention my sisters, all seven of them better at fighting than I was, so why was I chosen to carry the family sword. My dad rests a hand on my shoulder before speaking,

"Jaune, did I ever tell you about your great-great-grandfather?" He asks, I shake my head, I had only heard snippets of his great accomplishments. "Well Jaune, despite his many achievements he was not the strongest or the fastest hunter ever, in fact he was often thought of as the under dog. But something he had in abundance was courage, honor, belief in his team, and one of the best strategic minds in Vale. You see Jaune, even though he couldn't help as much as he wanted on the front lines, he was always coming up with strategies to help the army as a whole. He helped more by staying back and using his mind then he ever could by being on the front lines fighting. Just remember that not every great hero or legend has to be the center of attention." He pat my shoulder and lent back, "Alright, now go get in a shower and get your stuff packed, we're leaving in twenty minutes." I nod and put my plate into the sink, thanking my mom I head upstairs and grab my towel. I get into a quick, hot shower and wash my body. I get out and dry off, I look to the clothes I had set out, a simple pair of blue jeans, red shirt, and a black hoodie. I grab the suitcases and bring them down stairs, my mom and dad waiting for me. My dad hands he a thin piece of metal, I look at it wide eyed before looking at him, I place the strap located on it to my arm and press a small button on the back of it. With amazing force the metal unfolds and a beautiful shield rests on my arm, I examine and marvel at the look of the shield. It was a basic heater shield with a gold rim and his symbol on the front, his father had one almost identical to it, except his was a much larger scutum shield, made more for taking brunt attacks head on than his was. I look back to my father and smile before I give him a quick hug, I retract the shield and slip the sword inside the top, imitating what I'd seen my father do countless times before. My dad helps me pack my stuff into the car and we head off for the air docks. We pull up in the unloading zone and I grab my stuff, I turn around to find my mom standing there in tears, smiling and holding her arms out. I smile and walk into her arms, laughing as she starts crying and telling me not to go. She eventually lets go and I turn to see my father, I hold out my hand and he grabs it, he then yanks me into a hug.

"You're going to be great, just believe in yourself and your team, and remember that not all truly great hero's are on the front lines." He lets me go and pats my shoulder once again, "Now hurry up, the air ship is going to launch soon." I nod and walk into the air docks, I look for the ship heading to beacon, I couldn't find it so I go look for help. I find an employee, "Um, excuse me, I'm trying to find the air ship to Beacon Academy?" She looked at me for a moment before smiling,

"Of course, it's in a private terminal, I'll lead you to it." She holds out a hand before walking down the hall, I pick my bags up and walk after her. Five minutes later we reach a terminal full of young teens about my own age, out of the crowd I can make out long blonde hair, short black hair with red tips, long red hair, and many different colors. I set my items down before taking a seat near the edge of the terminal waiting area, I wait for another ten minutes before an announcement plays through the speakers telling the teens it was time to board for Beacon. I grab my stuff and walk onto the ship and place my stuff into the conveyor belt leading to storage, I walk into the seating area and look out the giant window overlooking the city of vale,

'_So, I'm finally on my way, let's hope I can make it'_ The ship moves from the dock and we lift off, almost seamless and without any turbulence. I'm on my way to the rest of my life.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys, this is technically my second stories but the other one just died out so let's hope this one doesn't share the same fate. A little note as for whether or not it this story will follow the story so far, it will with only slight deviations from the actual story, it'll probably be bigger deviations after I get to the end of the second volume, unless the third was released then I'll follow whatever the story is for that one. Also, any advice on writing is appreciated, and if you just want to write flames then it's your life but honestly you try writing one of these, it's actually really hard. Anyways enough rambling, follow and fav. if you liked it, if not then maybe tell me what I could do to fix it.**

**Brony-man out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone, super sorry about the super long hiatus that the story took, the last few weeks of school were full of tests and I had no time to write, and this would have come out earlier but yours truly was a dumb ass and failed his first semester of English, so I had to take Summer School which ended today. But I'm back and I'll try my best to post more frequently. **

* * *

This was not going how I imagined, I race out of the airship and bend over into a trash can, relieving myself from my breakfast and meager lunch. I slowly wander away from the trash can and start walking towards the school. It was truly amazing, soaring towers and so many halls, it looked like a castle more than a school. I stand there, gaping at the true awesomeness that was this school. My head whips to the court yard after hearing a resounding explosion. I rush over to see what happened. I get to the courtyard to see a lone girl laying in the middle of a small crater, I walk over and stand in front of the girl. I hold my hand out to her,

"Hey, need some help?" I ask, she looks up to me and takes my hand. She looks at me for a second before asking,

"Weren't you the guy who threw up?" I hang my head, that was definitely not how I wanted to be remembered as. We start walking along, leaving the indent and picking a random direction. After a few minutes of silence I finally speak up.

"You know, motion sickness is a lot bigger deal than people let on." She smiles,

"Sure," is all she says.

"Oh yeah, what if I call you crater face?" I remark, grinning at the small victory as she looks up to me.

"Hey, that was an accident!" I smirk and walk sideways facing her,

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" I say with mock confidence.

"Do they?" Ruby asks, a smirk on her lips. I crack almost instantly,

"Th-they will! I mean, I hope they will. You see, my mom says, uh… never mind." I stutter and rub the back of my neck in embarresment. A few more moments of uncomfortable silence before Ruby speaks up again.

" So… I got this thing." She twirls out a giant red and black metal scythe, gears and other mechanics whirring ass it unfolds.

"Whoa!" I hop back slightly in surprise, "Is that a Scythe?" I look at it in amazement.

"It is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." She says while looking down and caressing it, the words jumble in my head.

"A wha-?" She looks up with a smile,

"It's also a gun" She pulls the bolt back and an audible click is heard.

"Oh, that's cool!" I say happily. She looks at my body before asking,

"So, what have you got?" I blush and grab the hilt of Crocea Mors. I slide it out of my sheath and slide it onto my arm.

"Oh-uh, I got this sword." I say awkwardly, _'No shit Sherlock,' _I scold myself in my head. But Ruby just marvels at it, it was finely made.

"Ooooo!" she says, a faint line of what I think is droll going down her chin. My confidence boosts up slightly and in a perkier tone I add,

"Yeah, I've got a shield too." I pop my shield out and show it to her, my symbol proudly stood in the middle in a bright yellow.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked after a moment, I freeze as I think of what to say, after a few moment I speak.

"Well… The shield gets smaller… So… when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away." I retract the shield and look at Ruby, she seems to be contemplating before adding,

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" I slump over and answer.

"Yeah, it does." She smiles before caressing her own weapon again.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little over board in designing it." I look at her in disbelieve,

"Wait. You made that?" I ask looking at the weapon, it looked professionally made! She smiles and nods,

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Her question was delivered innocently enough, but my ears still burned red at the tips.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." I explain, putting my sword back into it's sheath before clipping it to my belt. Ruby looks at me with silver eyes. 'Funny, didn't notice they were silver.' She finally speaks again,

"…Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" My confidence crashes until she adds, "Well, I like it. Not many have an appreciation for the classics these days." She gives me a big smiles and I let a small one cross my face before adding half-assed.

"Yeah, the classics." Ruby folded up her Scythe/Gun/Nightmare fuel and starts walking again. I follow behind before she asks,

"So why'd you help me back there, in the courtyard?" Not turning her head we continue walking, I think for a brief moment before answering,

"Why not? My mom always says,_ 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'_" I continue walking with her. After a few minutes she looks around completely confused,

"Hmmm…" she does a small twirl, her skirt spinning with her, "Hey, where are we going?" She asks, I stop in my track as and look at her, ears burning again.

" Oh, I dunno, I was following you. You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" She looks at me in silence, a blank look on her face, "Is that a "no"?" She laughs and shaker her head,

"That's a no." We start to walk off again, hearing the sound of commotion we follow.

* * *

**Hello all again, I'd once again like to say sorry about the delay and maybe clear up a few questions, you may or may not have:**

**First: the main ship will be Arkos (Jaune and Pyrrha) and I'm changing the side shift White Rose (Ruby and Weiss) and Bumblebee (Yang and Blake) to Ladybug (Ruby and Blake) and Freezer burn (Yang and Weiss)**

**Second: I don't know if I stated already but this story is slightly AU in that Jaune didn't forge his papers, Ozpin saw something...different in him and accepted him.**

**And Third: There may...or may not be lemons later in the story, and I mean LATER, like 30 or so chapters in, maybe even farther depending on how the story goes.**

**Well that's all I wanted to say, thanks for reading and don't forget to R&amp;R, and leave a fav. and follow if you liked it, Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Ruby walked a few minutes before finding an auditorium where students were slowly filing in. There was a small roar of sound as all the students packed in, all talking to each other about their break. From the crowd Ruby and I notice a wild mane of blonde hair waving at us, or more specifically, Ruby.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!" The girl called out, showing an empty space, Ruby looks at me and waves,

"Hey, I gotta go! I ll see you after the ceremony!" She runs off, I stutter and reach out before slumping slightly,

"Hey, wait! Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" I look around before walking off, catching another glance of bright red hair out of the corner of my vision. I stand awkwardly for a few minutes before hearing a commotion again, I look over to see Ruby, the blonde haired girl, and a girl with white hair standing in a small triangle. By the looks of it they had just finished an argument before he heard,

"...and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there!" And I saw the white haired girl point her thumb over her shoulder to me, I couldn't hear the rest but I was ecstatic, a girl actually thought I was cute! I was about to walk over and introduce myself when I heard someone at the microphone clearing his throat, everyone quieted down and turned to the stage to see a man with silver hair, glasses, a cane and a cup of coffee. He leaned into the microphone and started speaking,

"Ahem I ll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The man delivered the speech in a very monotone voice before stepping aside, I saw another woman, Glynda I believe is what she said on the airship, step up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" She walks away, walking just behind the other man. I look over and see the three girls are still together, I smile and slip over, standing to the side and slightly behind the white haired girl,

"I m a natural blonde, you know!" The girl smacks her forehead, 'Ha! embarrassed I caught her talking about me, how cute!' Ruby and the blonde, Yang I think is what I heard Ruby call her, started walking away, I turn around to speak to the white haired girl but can't find her, I shrug and walk off, finding the changing room for the males so that I can get a good night's rest.

I walk down an isle of sleeping bags in my light blue footie pajamas, walking with a slight swing of my arms I look over and see Yang looking at me, I freeze and see her make a slight face at me. I frown and walk the rest of the way to my sleeping bag. I settle in and close my eyes, I'm almost asleep until I hear fighting coming from my right. I look over and see Ruby, Yang, and the other girl all fighting in front of a girl with raven black hair, a book and what looked like an old fashioned three-pronged candelabra. The girl lifted her candelabra and blew out the candles just as the lights went out, 'creepy'. I settle down and rest my head on the pillow, hearing a loud bang and a cuss word from Yang, and loud snoring and mumbling about pancakes to my left. I settle down and finally rest my head, closing my eyes and letting myself fall into the deep endless dark that is sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Okay, so if you read the Author's Note from the last chapter you may be an itty bitty teeny weeny bit pissed at my very...VERY late update but I do have an explanation. Shortly after posting the chapter my father had his girlfriend move into our house, she brought with her a 3 (now 4) year old and it was okay for a bit, it took a while and I was halfway through proof-reading the next chapter when the young little shit knocked my PC over and destroyed the screen, making it useless. Anyways, long story short, I am now using a school laptop and yeah….to the story**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, hearing a very excited sounding voice talking about the school and some other things, '_hmm, I wish I had that much energy in the morning"_, I drag myself out of bed and stand up, packing everything back up and just before I go to pick it up a staff member walks into the hall,

"Everyone, your attention please!" He calls out, everyone going silent, "Please leave all of your belongings here, once you are assigned a team and room they will be brought there later." The staff member leaves the room and I stand back up, grabbing my usual outfit, I pause for a moment and look down into my clothing bag, "_I have a lot of the same clothes...What is this a T.V show?"_. I shake my head and walk to the changing room, he walks in and changes into his jeans, plain white shirt, and his black hoodie. He then slides his armor on piece by piece, just like he did a million times at home. I begin to walk to what I thought was my locker, I punched my combination in and a red flashing light and an error message. I stand there before punching it in again, the same red light and flashing message, a girl walks up to me,

"Excuse me, that's my locker," her voice just radiated that she was privileged and had everything handed to her, I mumble out an apology and walk away, pulling out a paper that had my locker number on it.

"Ridicules! There's no way I put my gear in locker 363 yesterday. I would have had to remember having to count that high… Oh, why does this have to happen today?" I panic but walk up to locker 363, punching in my code and the door swings open, inside was Crocea Mors, I let out a sigh of relief and strap it to my side, I look around at the other people and sees Weiss, I let out a sigh, "_Alright Jaune, time to get yourself a girl"_. I walk over to the two and slide in,

"You want to know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." I slide in and place my back to a girl with blazing red hair,

"You again!" Weiss sounded surprised.

"Nice to meet you Jaune," the girl behind me politely added, I brush her off and turn to Weiss.

"Yeah yeah. So Weiss, I couldn't help but hear your fondness of me the other day." I smile and try to put on a confident look,

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Weiss mumbles out,

"Don't worry. No need to be embarrassed. So! I've been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" I smile and lean in a little, "_God please let this work!"_ I turn around as the other girl speaks up,

"Actually, I think teams are comprised of four students each." I smile and turn to face her, my heart skipping a beat, "_Holy dust she's beautiful! Okay Jaune, DON'T MESS THIS UP"._

"You don't say…" I lean a little closer to the other girl, "…Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join the winning team." I smile confidently before seeing Weiss standing beside the other girl.

"Juane, is it?" My confidence boosts at that, "_Holy Dust she remembered my name!_", " Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" I become confused but hide it,

"Not in the slightest snow angel," I smile at the pet name I just came up for her, hoping it would score me some points with her. The look on her face says different,

""This is Pyrrah." She motions to the red head,

"Hello again" Pyrrah waves to him but I didn't get to time to say it back because Weiss was already talking again.

"Graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it," I reply I can see her eye twitch a little.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, a new record!" She says a sounding a little exasperated.

"The what?" I ask sounding a little dumb in the process, she must've finally snapped because she started waving her arms about,

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" She finished her rant and suddenly it dawned on me why she looked familiar. I let out a gasp,

"That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" I couldn't help myself and blurted it out before I could censor the more childish part of that sentence, but once I saw Pyrrah giggle a little I smiled, guessing she either didn't mind or just didn't want to be mean. Suddenly Weiss was in front of me again and talking,

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to be asking her to be on your team?" The way she said it made the crushing truth fall on me, my eyes look down and slowly self doubt wormed it's way into my mind. At least until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Pyrrha,

"Actually Juane, I think you'd make a great leader" she smiled and I swore my heart melted. I smile and my self esteem rockets up,

"Oh, stop it" I say, hoping she wouldn't and once again Weiss was talking again.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged." I look to Weiss and smile,

"Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, "I lean in closer to Weiss, "I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I can pull some strings, find a place for you, what do you say?" I smile and look into her light blue eyes...her slightly scared looking light blue eyes?

"Alright, that's a bit too close. Pyrrha, a little help please?" I stand up straight start to turn around,

"Pyrrha wha- ahhh!" I was suddenly cut off as I was flung across the locker room by a strong force, looking up I see a red and gold spear dug in through my hoodie into the wall, I suddenly hear Pyrrha's voice distantly call out an apology, "_At least she has the decency to apologize_" I smile, trying to look on the brighter side when I hear an announcement.

"Will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately." The the intercom shuts off and everyone starts hustling. Pyrrha and Weiss walk over to me, Weiss has a sort of smug look on her face but Pyrrha looks sorry, she pulls out the spear and I fall to the ground, I look up to see her face,

"It was nice meeting you." She sounded genuine so I smiled,

"Likewise…" I watch her go before hearing a familiar voice, I turn my head and see Ruby and her sister...Yang? Looking at me, Ruby is holding out her hand and I grab it, she helps me up. Yang speaks up,

"Having some trouble there lady-killer?" She snickers and I frown,

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Yang smiles,

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." I sigh and hang my head a little, I feel Ruby tug me along,

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go." We both hobble off to the cliff, eventually I regain feeling in my body and I walk the rest of the distance by myself. Ruby and I were debating what we would need to do for initiation, when we finally got there Glynda ordered us all on these metal platforms that sunk down a little when we stepped on them, I look down and examine it, hopping up and down a couple times to see it bounce as well. I stop when I hear Ozpin clear his throat.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He steps back and Glynda walks up and clears her throat,

"Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates… Today." I turn after hearing a sound of distress from Ruby. I turn to see Ozpin walking next to Glynda,

"This teammate will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work well with. That being said," I swear I thought I saw a smug grin crrep it's way onto his face for a split second. "The first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years." I turn as another, louder sound of distress leaves Ruby's mouth, I also hear a girl say,

"See, I told you," to my left, Ozpin waited for the commotion to end before speaking again.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." He said the last part such a matter-of-fact way that I believed it to be true, so in my usual nervous way I let out a verbal "Haha" before swallowing in fear. But Ozpin wasn't done,

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" I raised my hand,

"Yeah, um, sir?" He smiles and nods,

"Good. Now take your positions." People to my left and right start bending their knees and rolling their shoulders, but I was still standing upright.

"Uh, sir, I have a question… So this, landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?" Ozpin shakes his head and looks at me,

"No, you will be falling." I nod before speaking up again,

"Oh, I see… So, like did you hand out parachutes for us?" I ask, hoping I had just missed them and he would hand me one, but what he said next dashed my hopes.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." I nod again, and once again I speak up,

"Uh-huh… That. So, what exactly is a landing strategy?" I barely get that out before I'm flung into the air, tumbling head over ass into the air, a...manly squeal coming from my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

As I soared through the air, spinning head over heels I tried to look around...or at least look around as much as I could before I got sick. To my right I caught Ruby saying something about a bird, and farther in that direction I could hear who I think is Yang whooping and hollering with joy! "_That girl is crazy! How can she be so calm and even having fun right now?_" As I fly down towards the tops of the trees of the Emerald forest I begin to panic, "_Dust! How in the name of Oum am I going to stop myself?_" The answer came unexpectedly in the form of a familiar looking red and gold spear, it was at that moment I heard a gunshot. I flew through the trees before sticking on one particularly young one, the trunk still young and soft enough for the spear to enter easily, but strong enough to take the impact and hold me a good 20 feet above the ground.

"Thank you," I weekly call out, honestly thankful for that person for saving my sorry ass.

"I'm sorry!" Came the reply and already I knew it was Pyrrha, even after the failure in the locker room she still saves me. "_I owe that girl...wait! If she has to come get her spear then we will be partners because she will have to look at me, but she shouldn't have to settle with me just because she saved me!_" With this line of thinking I begin to struggle, trying my hardest to get the spear out of the tree, but I couldn't even budge it. I try harder but still nothing happens. I hear a great racket coming from in front of me and I go still, hoping that if it was a Grimm then it wouldn't see me or think I was too much effort. But as luck would have it it was only Weiss, she looks up at me and I give her a wink. She almost immediately turns around and leaves, I cry out,

"Hey wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?" Before hearing Ruby just ahead of me crying out,

"You came back!" Moments later I hear another scuffle and I go limp again, watching the direction, I relax as I see blazing red coming through the bushes, Pyrrha looks up with a slight smile on her lips, my heart flutters but I don't know why.

"Jaune? Do you… have any spots left on your team?" I sigh "_Great, she a comic now too_",

"Very funny," suddenly I feel the spear give way and I tumble to the ground, crashing on a few branches on the way down, I groan and stand up, brushing off the leaves and sticks. I look to Pyrrha and smile a little awkwardly,

"If uh… you don't want to be my partner that's fine, I won't tell anyone," I show a smile even though on the inside I was hoping she would refuse. My smile widens after I hear her speak,

"OF course not Jaune, I am your partner and you are mine, we stick together." I nod and look around, checking myself over I see that Crocea Mors still at my hip, I let out a breath of relieve and stand up a little straighter.

"Alright, which way should we go then?" I look around and sigh again, I was never good with directions without a compass,

"That way, that's north." Pyrrha said it almost instantly, I stared for a moment in awe,

"H-how did you know that so quickly, what are you a compass?" I joke, turning around and missing a blush on her face, I nod and look back to her and I notice her face is still a light pink, I shrug it off as the heat and begin walking, "Okay then Pyrrha, let's get going then!" I hear her walking behind me and I smile to myself, forcing myself to hold in giggles of excitement at having Pyrrha on her team. "_Okay, I got a teammate, one that's very successful, now hopefully I can match her...oh who am I kidding there's no way I can_." I let out a small sigh and continue walking, scanning left and right for any signs of the relic or any place that may hold it.

* * *

**Hello everyone, Rouge-Scout back at it again with these chapters...no? Okay I promise I won't do that again but I would like to say something quickly. I noticed that over 1,000 people have at least clicked on my story link so for that I am extremely proud of, considering I started this story more for some friends who convinced me to put it on here. But I would like to say, that even with all those views there still are no comments. I don't know if you guys just don't want to and that's fine, but if you see any errors, anything that I could change to make the story a little better I would like to know and I will try my best to add said thing to revised chapters. Anyways until next chapter. This is Rouge-Scout tapping the last.**


	6. Chapter 6

I walk through the woods, Pyrrha now in front of me, she was pushing a branch away when we both heard noises far off.

"Did you hear that?" I ask, a worm of fear sliding it's way into my body,

"Gun fire. It seems like some of our comrades have encountered the enemy," I nod and turn forward… right into the branch Pyrrha was previously holding, I feel the wood slap my face and leave a cut on my cheek. I fall over from the impact and rub my cheek, "Jaune! I'm sorry" Pyrrha was standing in front of me, I smile and stand up.

"It's okay, just a scratch." I smile but feel a small trail of blood drip onto my cheek.

""Why didn't you activate your aura?" I stare at her for a solid second, racking my brain for any information on aura. Not being able to grab any me in my brilliance decided to say,

"Huh?" Pyrrha looks at me before repeating,

"Your aura."

"Gesundheit" I reply, thinking she had sneezed, Pyrrha looks me over and tilts her head a little.

"Jaune, do you know what aura is?" I panic and little and not wanting to sound even more stupid than I am say,

"Pfft, of course I do. Do you know what aura is?" I almost actually smacked myself for saying that, "_For dusts sake man, she obviously know what aura is!_" To my surprise she didn't belittle me or even seem frustrated,

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bares our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever had the feeling of being watched without someone being there?" I blink and remember that feeling a few times.

"Uh… Yeah."

"With practice, our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals." I nod before looking at her,

"What about monsters?" She shakes her head,

"No, the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of amenity. They are the darkness and we are the light."

"Right. That's why we fight them" I say confidently, thinking I got it right.

"It's not about why, it's about knowing. Understanding both darkness and light help us manifest our auras. Everyone has some of both. By baring your sould outward as a force you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits of aura. You project yourself and your soul while fighting.

"Like a force field!" I blurt out happily, thinking of all the shows and comics that involved them. Pyrrha smiles and lets out a small giggle,

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way. Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uh… Okay?" I close my eyes and concentrate on… something. Suddenly I feel two hands on me, one on my cheek and the other on my chest just over my heart, I begin to feel a warm and tingling feeling wash over my body in coursing waves. I open my eyes once the feeling subsides and I see Pyrrha bent over slightly.

"Pyrrha?!" I say shocked, reaching out to hold her shoulder in case she falls. She stands up straight and smiles brightly, suddenly I realize that the pain in my cheek is going away,

"It's alright. I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you is your own. You have a lot of it." I nod and notice the pain and feeling of blood is completely gone. I raise my hand and feel my cheek, no blood came away and there wasn't even a scab, I stand impressed by the feat. Eventually Pyrrha nods and suggests we continue walking, I nod and follow her.

* * *

**I'm just pumping these out now huh… Okay anyways this is chapter six and I am going to talk about some things, mainly what sort of direction the story will take now that Arkos is no longer ever able to become canon. Well, simply 2 words… Artistic Liberties. You will see how I handle it when I get to that part so yeah. Anyways this is Rouge-Scout typing the last.**


	7. Chapter 7

Pyrrha and I walk through the woods for a few more minutes, finally coming up to a cave on the side of what appeared to be a large hill,

"Think this is it?" I ask, looking to Pyrrha, she gives me a look of uncertainty but shrugs her shoulders. I nod and start looking around, eventually finding a rather well sized stick and some dry leaves that looked like they could be easily tied together. I get to work and make a rather crude torch, trying to use two rocks I fail at lighting it. Pyrrha comes over, takes the rocks from my hand and in one go starts the torch, I sigh and grab the torch, walking into the deep cave first. We walk a few feet, the light of the opening of the cave dwindling down to nothing before Pyrrha finally speaks up.

"I don't think this is it," she says, not in a snotty way but a sincere way. I sigh and look back to her,

"Look, Pyrrha, I already made the torch, could you please humor me for five more feet?" I turn around and step, except the ground wasn't there. "Woahhh!" I scream and drop the torch into a puddle, the cave going dark.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asks,

"Soul crushing regret?" I ask, completely serious.

"No, it's...warm" I look around and shrug, forgetting she couldn't see me. I begin to walk a few more feet until a warm yellowish orange glow appears right in front of me.

"The relic!" I reach for it but it pulls away, "Hey! Bad relic," I grab for it again, this time I grab a hold of it and it drags me forward.

"Uh...Jaune?" I hear Pyrrha but it is too late, I'm being lifted up and suddenly I see the face of a giant Deathstalker, "_Welp Jaune, nice knowing you_", I do the only thing I know, and scream. This seems to agitate the Deathstalker and it begins to charge towards the cave opening, I scream the entire way. The Deathstalker crashes through the opening of the cave, finally in the open, it begins to swing its tail, and by extension me, around.

"Oh why! Pyrrha, Pyrrha this is not the relic! It's not!" I cry out, feeling my hands begin to slip.

"Jaune, whatever you do don't let-" I don't hear the rest as I'm flung from the tail, finding myself flung high into the air without a safe way to land for the second time today. I begin to pray, now figuring out why one requirement of attending here was a signed Last Will and Testament.

* * *

**A.N. Hello all, Rouge back again with another short chapter here for Remembrance. I just wanted to say that I will be posting even less, yes I know that I barely post now, but fret not! For this shall only last a week while I prepare to take SAT's. After that I shall be back to posting normally, also I will be putting a pole for a certain scene for a certain chapter in the distant future. So go to my profile and look for that.**

**Thanks again,  
Rouge-Scout0130 **


End file.
